


Home is where the heart is

by secret_son_of_hades



Series: Gray and Zach 4ever [1]
Category: JurassicWorld
Genre: Incest, Jurassic World, M/M, Other, PTSD, boy/boy, but do i care?, i will be going to hell for this, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_son_of_hades/pseuds/secret_son_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray Mitchell isn't a normal 13 year old, <br/>A normal teen doesn't get mauled and almost killed by a hybrid dinosaur, They don't have parents that are never in. They also don't have to jump from a water fall to escape previously mentioned dinousaur, most people also canlook at their brother without their hormones going haywire, Normal people have soul mates, gray well he does too, but the thing about his soulmate that makes him not normal that it's his brother Zach</p>
<p>Well I did say gray wasn't normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Months later

Gray's POV 

 

'I was huddled in the gift shop with Zach and Owen, the red eye of the Idominus Rex was looking through the window, scanning the area for traces of life. It's eyes landed on Zach, Owen and I. The older two tried to make me move but I was petrified with fear, the Idominus' claw snaked into the room, Zach and Owen became more frantic trying to get me to move, I tried and tried but my feet were glued to the ground. The Idominus' claw came around my body, and snatched me out of the shop, when it did the surroundings seemed to disappear along with Owen and Aunt Claire, leaving just me Zach and the Idominus Rex, "Zach!!!" I screamed "help!!!!" Zach turned his back to me "please" I whispered, Zach shook his head slowly, as the Idominus threw me into the air, "Zach!! Please!!". Zach turned to face me as the Idominus disappeared as Owen and Claire did, Zach walked over to me.  
"I'm not going to help you"  
"B-but Zach you s-said we'd always come back to each other..." Zach turned away from me again as I could hear the roar of the Idominus Rex grow louder as it reappeared. He started to walk away from me disappearing along with everyone I loved, his voice was flat as the Idominus grabbed me and hurtled me closer to its mouth. I was about to be submerged in the darkness of its mouth when Zach said the words, that tore my heart into two.  
"I lied, I'll never love you" '

I jolt awake from my sleep screaming, tears pour down my face, I look around seeing all the dinosaur stuff, causing me to scream louder, my breathing jagged and shallow, I had to keep reminding myself I wasn't on the island anymore, when my life got worse, usually my parents would have come in but... They were always busy now.. With the divorce I chocked up even thinking about it. Zach walked in the room a look of concern on his face, normally it would have made me feel better but what I dreamed of had really shook me up, causing me to scream even louder.  
"Gray what's wrong??" Zach asked me, he had become like a mom to me, seen as my parents were barely around anymore, he walked to the side of my bed and sat down, he put his hand on the top of my head and ruffled my hair,  
"Z-Zach where's mom and dad??" I wiped my eyes " y-you said they'd be b-back by now"  
Zach cleared his throat slightly and stopped ruffling my hair, I could tell whatever he was say would be bad.  
"I'm sorry gray I knew they wouldn't be back, I lied to you" I looked up at him and pushed him off my bed and onto the floor, I growled and began to cry harder.  
"Leave me the hell alone Zach, I don't want to talk to you again!!!" I ran out the room and downstairs into the lounge and the out into the street and down to the park at the end of the street, there was thick piles of snow covering the ground my feet were numb, I had forgotten my shoes, but I couldn't go back, mom was never around, dad lived with his brother and now Zach he'd become what I dreamed about, he didn't care either.

"Gray!!! Gray!!! Please Gray!!! Come back!!!" Zach's voice was the only thing I could hear on this silent night, his voice was cracking almost like he's crying "Gray come on baby bro, please you'll freeze to death out here!!"  
"At least I won't be a" my voice cracked as fresh tears fell down my face " burden to anyone anymore"...and I whispered " and the nightmares will stop"  
"Gray don't say that baby bro, you're not a burden you're my brother" Zach's voice less of a yell and more of a whisper, I felt his hand on my shoulder and his other hand on my head, I turned around, Zach moved his hand so it was on my chin, and moved my face up so I could look into his eyes. "You're not a burden you're my brother and that's how it's always going to be, now let's get back home, you look freezing". I tried to take a step but my legs were frozen, they gave way and I fell to the floor  
"I can't" I curled up on the floor "my legs..." I was shivering and my PJs were soak from the snow, Zach was going to have to call mom or dad, or wait until morning or something.  
"I'll carry you then, and I won't tell mom or dad about this don't worry" Zach picked me up and carried me home where he took me into my room  
" no please not my room, dinosaurs..." Zach understood what I meant and took me into his room and placed me on his sofa,I only took up about three quarters of the sofa so Zach sat on the edge of it and place my head into his lap, he brushed the locks of hair out of my eyes.  
" it's ok gray you can sleep here if you want" I didn't reply as sleep had already overcome me


	2. A different kind of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically gray tries to make a move on Zach with disastourus results

Zach POV 

Gray fell asleep with his head in my lap one of his hands, gripping onto mine, a couple minutes after I could tell he was asleep, he broke out into a cold sweat and begins to cry, i realised I never knew gray cried in his sleep, I always thought it was only after, and I didn't know the nightmares were this bad, I only had them every so often, but I had no idea when gray had nightmares, it could be every night for all I knew he usually just kept quiet and read, or watch Tv he hardly talked about it or anything, mom said he had developed selective mutism and it might become permanent one day, it was because of the PTSD, and that was all that parks fault, someday I would kill the person who made the Idominus, it was all their fault they hurt my brother and it effected him permanently, I would kill anyone who hurt gray, he didn't deserve what happened to him. No-one did. I noticed a pain in my hand that pulled me out of my thoughts, Gray's grip on my hand had tighten and his nails were digging into my skin, "Gray, Gray...wake up baby bro, it's only a dream" I shook gray in an attempt to wake him up only for him to mutter  
"No Zach it's got the gyrosphere, we're gonna die", my shaking didn't wake up gray but I didn't know what to do, I tried to slap him on the face but again it didn't work, I tried to sit Gray upright but that didn't work either  
"Come on Gray wake up please, it's only a dream." If Gray could hear me he payed no attention to me, but I'm guessing he couldn't as he mumbled  
"Take me not Zach let him leave the island, please take me, I want Zach to be ok" Gray then started to struggle as if he was being taken away, he began to scream softly "Zach!!!!" "Leave!! Please go.." He began to cry harder his voice cracked as he said "I. I love you" He then fell off the sofa and woke with a start "Zach" he began to cry hysterically "your ok" he jumped onto me, still crying, and wrapped his arms around me "I thought I'd lost you" he buried his face into my chest  
"I said we'd always be there for one another gray, you'll never lose me" I checked my watch and it was 7:00 am I groaned and got off the sofa "I suppose I better make you and I breakfast, stay here" I got up and slipped on a hoodie and walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, unfortunately I'm not that good of a cook, I continued to make bacon and eggs and once I thought the eggs and bacon were cook to a satisfactory amount I called gray down  
"Gray breakfast!!"  
"Ok Zach" his voice still sounded a bit cracked but mainly ok, I heard him walking down the stairs and the doors creaked open as he entered the room, "what the hell is that??" He said smirking as he saw my attempt of a breakfast, "how about Zach you stay here while I cook" he literally dragged onto one of the kitchen chairs and started the oven got out flour eggs salt sugar and milk, he then creates a batter out of these ingredients whilst adding vanilla to the batter, gray then oiled the pan and pour part of the mix into the pan,  
"Be careful Gray" i warned him, he just rolled his eyes at me and carried on  
" your still warning me, this is just one of the things I did when, well before..." He said placing the cooked pancake onto the plate he had out, he repeated this about 20 times. "Ok bro bro, breakfast is ready" Gray tried to reach into the cupboard where mom kept the sauces and sweets, but he couldn't "Zach help please!!" I smiled and grabbed all the stuff in the cupboard, laid them out onto the table, I looked at Gray, and got the most awesome idea  
"Hey Baby Bro lets go eat In the lounge"  
"But moms says we can't?" Gray looked at me, confused  
"Exactly come on" I smiled my cocky smile, gray smiled back and walked into the lounge and stuck on the telly. I followed on the Tv the news was on, the reporter was talking about something that I wasn't really paying attention too, until the reporter began to scream, 'Agh dinosaur help!!' I looked up at the screen and saw the place in Jurassic world where The I-Rex was killed, I glanced at gray whose face was frozen in a look of pure terror, his hands were shaking and his eyes were filled with tears, I quickly grabbed the remote and changed the Chanel, knowing that even though I had done that it was too late "Gray..." Gray turned to look at me slowly  
"....." Gray was speechless, he shuffled over closer to me, and I wrapped my arm around him as he smuggled closer to me. "I wuv you Zach" gray mumbles, I smile, my brother may be scarred but he'll always be the kooky boy. Gray, sits up and looks into my eyes, his eyes at my eye level he brings his face closer to mine, until our foreheads were touching, Gray smirked  
"I love you" he said, then he placed his lips against my own, I was shocked but it wasn't bad, I found myself melting into the kiss, Gray's eyes fluttered close and I found mine doing the same. Suddenly I pushed gray away, he doesn't look surprised that I pushed away but his eyes still tear up and he began to cry, he turned and stormed out the room, as his sobs became louder he slams his bedroom door, and I noticed a note fall off the front door in mums loopy handwriting:

Working late tonight Zach,  
look after gray, properly.  
Zach please,  
Love mom

Another note was attached to the bottom:

Also Zach,  
you need to order take out  
There's $50  
In the drawer  
Love mom

Well, I hadn't done that, my brother kissed me showing he loved me, and then I shoved him and pushed him away, and I had made him cry, I could hear grays footsteps quietly, almost as if he's trying to be quiet, though why he'd be doing that in his bedroom, but he's footsteps were coming from the left side of the house, which is where mom and dads, or moms room is or the bathroom, the rooms that have the weapons, like razors or beard knives, the realisation of what gray may be about to do sinks in as I hear a small Yelp coming from the bathroom  
"Gray!!! What's happening!!! What have you done!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a cliffhanger but I have school exams and writers block so if anyone's got any idea please message me or put it in a comment thanks everyone who reads this I love you all well not really but you know


	3. Would you die for me?

Gray's POV 

I was reaching for something in the cupboard I don't really know what probably some antidepressant medicine, I knew they were moms, they must have worked because mom doesn't seem to be depressed, I grabbed them and read the label... The instructions basically stated only have one every 24 hours... And over dosing by more than 3 tablets could result in death, I opened the box and took six tablets, I filled a glass full of water and took all six I didn't want to be alive if Zach didn't love me back, suicide seemed like the only way that I wouldn't be hurt anymore . The world started to sway around me... I tried to walk forward but I stumbled tripping over I hit my head on the floor, the cold slabs not giving my head a soft landing, I gingerly reached up to touched my head, it was sticky... My fingers were coated in red, blood, my field of view was fading at the edges... I could hear someone running up the stairs but it sounded far away, everything was blurring now, I could hardly see straight. Then my view jerked one more time and then blackness, and before I knew it I had fell into the oblivion of unconsciousness

Zach's POV

As soon as i heard the yelp i went dashing up the stairs, thoughts rushing through my head of what he could have done: Self-harm, tripped over, stubbed a toe, run the water too hot. As i open the door of the bathroom the answer filled me with a looming feeling of regret; Suicide... ray's limp body was on the floor a pool of blood by his head, i didn't even think i just stared, my mind empty i phoned 911 and asked for ambulance, they told me they'd be here in five minutes, that was five minutes too long, I kept looking down at his limp body, thinking ' i could have been nicer kinder, i could have been a better brother, i could have love him. i felt myself tear up ' I should have been all those things, and once Gray was alright i'd be all those things, because he would be alright wouldn't he. The next thing i knew the medics were at the door, and rushed gray into an ambulance and taking me with them, they told me he'd be ok, and i hoped it'd be true, my mind kept replaying the one moment on the island on the journey to the hospital : ' me and Gray were sitting in the back of the van and i said to him "we'll always come back to each other" and he asked "No matter what?" and my reply was "No matter what"


End file.
